


Oh, how the tables have turned.

by Abbypd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Group Sex, M/M, Michael-centric, Multi, OT4, Smut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a total virgin, aren’t you?” The kiwi boy wiped at his eyes and Michael could see Luke’s eyes widening and mouth falling agape without even looking at him.<br/>“You’ve got to be kidding me?!” he exclaimed.<br/>“You’re talking – or joking – about sex all the damn time!”<br/>Michael still didn’t know how to respond so he kept his mouth shut.<br/>“Oh, how the tables have turned.” Calum giggled.<br/>Ashton, always the one looking out for others, was the first to take pity on him.<br/>“Okay guys, that’s enough.  Let’s just watch the movie, yeah?”</p><p>Or, Michael is known for his sexual innuendos and then his roommates find out he is a virgin.<br/>The boy should've known that what comes around, always goes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, how the tables have turned.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah.  
> I'm not sure about this one but my very good friend likes it so I'm going to post it anyways.
> 
> Enjoy.

When Michael came home from his last class on Thursday, the apartment smelt like a home cooked meal instead of warmed-over pizza. Coldplay was playing and someone was softly humming along.

Now, Michael had lived with his three roommates for five months now, but never had any of them actually taken their time to make a healthy meal. The boy wasn’t even sure of any of them knew how to cook.  
Curious to which one of his friends had gone mad, the blue haired boy dropped his book bag in the hallway and walked into the living area, only to find Ashton in the kitchen.  
“Ash?” He questioned, and the boy turned around. He smiled at Michael and then continued whatever it was he was doing.  
“Should I call a doctor?” he wondered out loud and the eldest of the two snorted.  
“No. I actually like to cook. I just never have the time. But one of my professors was ill, so…” He shrugged.  
“I’m making lasagne.”  
“I didn’t even know you could do that.” Michael chuckled, genuine wonder still showing on his face.  
“There’s a lot you still don’t know about me.” Ashton replied, humming along to the song Michael vaguely recognised again.  
“Yeah? Like what?” Michael wanted to know, his voice sounding like he was implying something and his lips turning into a smirk. The dirty blonde sighed and – fondly - rolled his eyes at him, deciding not to answer him.

From the moment the four boys had moved into the apartment together – and thus, from the moment they had met – Michael had been known for being a cocky little shit. And, well, the others weren’t wrong. He loved making innuendos, causing the others – especially Luke – to blush. He had a dirty mind and he wasn’t afraid to use it. And it weren’t the ‘that’s what he said’ kind of jokes, although he did drop one of them every now and then.  
Even now, after five months of living together, the other’s still weren’t really used to it yet and it was funny to see them struggling to reply. 

“Where are the others?” Michael wanted to know as he took a couple of biscuits from one of the kitchen cabinets and a beer from the fridge. He let himself fall down on the couch and rested his feet on top of the coffee table.  
“Hey, don’t spoil your dinner!” Ashton scolded him.  
“And get your damn feet off the table...”  
Michael wasn’t sure why the eldest kept telling him not to while he knew Michael would never stop resting his feet there.  
“Calum and Luke will be home in ten minutes, so be a dear and set the table, will you?”  
The dirty blonde smiled sweetly at him when Michael flipped him off. He sighed but got up to do as he was told either way. 

“I’m not going to lie Ash, it actually smells really good.” The blue haired boy said while placing the plates on the table.  
“Of course it does.” Ashton huffed. Michael knew he wasn’t offended at all though; it was impossible to get Ashton mad. He did scold the three of them all the time but he was never actually angry.  
“I used to cook for my siblings all the time. They said they liked my food more than my mum’s.” the blonde chuckled.  
“You should’ve told us.” Michael told him.  
“Then we wouldn’t have ordered in so much.”  
“As if you mind eating pizza every single day.” Ashton giggled.

As expected, Calum and Luke came home mere minutes later. The table was all set and Ashton had just finished up.  
The two youngest boys were just as surprised as Michael had been and Ashton crossed his arms in front of his chest in mock offence, swearing he was never going to cook for this ‘ungrateful lot’ again which resulted into the three of them praising him for being such a wonderful roommate and astonishing cook. It worked a tiny bit, for the eldest promised to consider taking it back.

“I need a haircut.” Ashton complained during dinner, moving his free hand through his rather long curls. He often wore it in a bun but today he had decided to let it down, the way Michael preferred. His roommates seemed to agree.  
“No, your hair is awesome this way.” Calum said without looking up from his food. The blue haired boy had to admit it was fucking delicious.  
“Yeah, definitely. Besides, it’s always nice to have something to grab.” Michael said, the same smirk from before taking over his face again.  
Calum’s eyes crinkled up as he started giggling while Ashton just shot Michael a look, like he didn’t believe the boy had actually said it. Michael didn’t understand though; the boys should’ve been used to it by now.  
Luke looked from Ashton to Michael to Calum and back to Michael, confusion clearly visible on his face. Then it clicked.  
“Oh my god.” He muttered, his cheeks heating up. The kiwi boy started laughing even louder, wiping at his eyes and Michael couldn’t help but join him; five months and Luke still managed to blush every single time.  
“Now I’m definitely gonna cut it.” Ashton decided. Michael simply shrugged, a satisfied smile still on his lips.

\---

It was Thursday afternoon and though Michael should’ve been working on his project for his art history class, he was on the couch, beating Calum’s ass in FiFa.  
Though it was a fact Michael was the best at video games and couldn’t possibly be beaten in any game – or so he believed – the guys still played against him. Most people would grow tired of playing against someone who wasn’t a challenge at all, but not Michael. The boy loved making his friends feel like they actually had a chance, only to show them they obviously couldn’t win moments later. Ashton had never cared about gaming so he didn’t play anymore, but Luke and Calum simply wouldn’t give up.  
The raven haired boy didn’t understand how he could be so good at football in real life but suck so much when it came to FiFa, which led to quite some frustration.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as one of Michael’s players stole the ball from him and ran back to Calum’s side of the field.  
“Don’t swear.” Ashton said out of nowhere, probably without even thinking about it or realizing he had said it in the first place. Both boys looked up to see their roommate walking into the living room, his hair freshly cut. Michael giggled, remembering he had been the cause of it. He had to admit the new haircut looked really good on his friend though, so he told him.  
“You look hot.”  
Blushing wasn’t really Ashton’s thing, but unexpected compliments like these always did the trick. His cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink and he moved his hand through his hair.  
The boy muttered a ‘thanks’ and then walked out of the living room and into his own bedroom, leaving the two others to their game.

When Luke was setting the table and Ashton was yet again cooking dinner an hour later – after a lot of whining from his friends-, Calum and Michael were playing their second game. The kiwi boy said he felt lucky and knew he was going to win this one. The blue haired boy had rolled his eyes at him but had agreed to play nonetheless; just to prove him wrong.  
It took Michael about ten minutes to get Calum to stand up from his seat, screaming and cursing at the screen and at his players.  
“What’s wrong Cal? I thought you liked to get your ass beaten.”  
“Fuck off Mike.” The raven haired boy grumbled without taking his eyes off of the game while Ashton muttered an ‘oh my god’ from the kitchen. The blue haired boy glanced over at the kiwi and smirked when he noticed his face was bright red.  
Calum refused to look at anyone or anything but the screen as his thumbs moved over the controller so quickly. Michael kept giggling as he once again stole the ball from his roommate and scored it with practised ease.  
“You were supposed to be good with balls, you know.” Michael decided to add and that’s when Calum had had enough. He looked like he didn’t know whether to laugh or get mad at his roommate so he decided to just walk away and see if dinner was ready yet.  
“Because you play football I mean.” The blue haired giggled but Calum only flipped him off before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Michael was pleased to see the grins on Ashton’s, and the light blush on Luke’s face as he joined them at the dinner table only two minutes later.

\---

Sunday night was movie night.  
Because the four students were in school and had jobs and all sorts of social obligations, they didn’t get to spend as much time together as they would like. So they always made sure to keep their Sunday nights free for each other.

It was Luke’s turn to choose a movie and while he searched for the one he wanted on Netflix, Calum was making popcorn.  
“Is it done yet?” Michael asked, always the impatient one.  
“Almost.” Calum promised. He was glued to the spot in front of the microwave, his nose pressed against the glass as he was waiting for the corn to pop.  
In the meantime, Ashton had grabbed four bottles of beer from the fridge and he placed them on the coffee table. He scolded Michael to get his feet off of the table again and then sat down next to him.  
All in all, Michael was sure it would be yet another perfect night in. 

Luke had picked the movie ‘the internship’. Michael didn’t know it and though he didn’t expect he would like the movie very much, he still decided to watch without complaining.  
The youngest of the group never liked action movies or science fiction but was forced to watch them whenever it was Calum or Michael’s turn to choose and he always did so without saying a word about it; it was only fair Michael would do the same. 

The movie wasn’t too bad, Michael had to admit. It was kinda funny and the more beers he drank, the better the movie seemed to be.  
After a while, the main characters walked into a strip club and though the scene wasn’t anything special, Michael simply had to say something about it. It was sort of expected of him by now.  
He looked around the room, deciding who his next victim was. As soon as his eyes fell on Luke, he knew he had found the right person. Though the other two weren’t showing much interest in the half naked women, Luke – as the only bisexual in the group – had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the screen. The blue haired boy knew he was being childish but he was going to say something about it either way. It was too much fun to watch the other blush and squirm.

As soon as one of the dancers in the movie grabbed a pole and started dancing around it, an idea popped into Michael’s head. He started smirking before he had even said a word.  
“Try not to get too hard Luke. I know it’s been a while since someone touched your pole.”  
Calum, of course, started giggling right away but Ashton decided to stick up for the blushing blonde.  
“Oh my god Michael, leave him alone.”  
“Yeah. When was the last time you got laid anyways?” Luke piped up after shooting Ashton a grateful smile.  
All eyes in the room were then on him and, well, Michael swore it was the first time it was him who was blushing. He opened his mouth to stutter out a defence but he was too late.  
“I can’t remember you bringing anyone home ever, actually.” Calum joined in and the blue haired boy decided to glare at him. The three others erupted in a fit of giggles and Michael crossed his arms over his chest, trying to stop himself from blushing so damn hard. It was of no use though; the poor boy swore his cheeks were getting hotter by the second.  
“Seriously though, when was the last time?” Ashton then asked and if his cheeks hadn’t been before, Michael knew they had to be purple by now.  
He didn’t know how to respond, knowing they would figure it out either way, so he stayed quiet while refusing to look anybody in the eyes.  
“Oh my god” Calum then chuckled.  
“You’re a total virgin, aren’t you?” The kiwi boy wiped at his eyes and Michael could see Luke’s eyes widening and mouth falling agape without even looking at him.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me?!” he exclaimed.  
“You’re talking – or joking – about sex all the damn time.”  
Michael still didn’t know how to respond so he kept his mouth shut.  
“Oh, how the tables have turned.” Calum giggled.  
Ashton, always the one looking out for others, was the first to take pity on him.  
“Okay guys, that’s enough. Let’s just watch the movie, yeah?”  
“Only if Michael can handle that much nudity.” Calum couldn’t help but giggle before everyone went back to watching the movie.

\---

Michael should’ve known there was no lie in the ‘how the tables have turned’ comment. It was naïve to think he would be safe from his friends after he had been teasing them for so long.

All four of them were playing guitar hero and Luke was about to defeat Michael’s high score. The blue haired boy did not understand how it was even possible for he obviously was a better guitarist.  
“Face it Mikey, he’s just better than you.” Ashton chuckled when he noticed the look of defeat on his roommate’s face.  
“I’m just really good with my fingers.” Luke had winked at Michael, causing him to blush and the others to giggle. He wasn’t completely sure, but he believed this blush was even worse than the one he had shown yesterday, when they had found out he was in fact a virgin.  
Ashton, who had taken pity on him back then, didn’t seem to do so now for he high fived Luke and smirked at Michael, adding to his embarrassment.  
“I finally understand why you used to tease us so much Mikey.” Calum spoke.  
“It’s so much fun to make someone squirm just by using your mouth.”  
“Oh my god.” Luke said, like he usually did, though this time he was laughing instead of blushing.  
“Fuck you guys.” Came Michael’s weak reply.  
“I bet you’d like that.”  
The blue haired boy sighted dramatically and tried to focus on the game instead, though Luke’s comment refused to leave his thoughts. He allowed himself to look at the younger boy’s hand only once but he knew it had been a mistake when he noticed his longer fingers quickly and skilfully moving over the buttons of the fake guitar.  
When he looked away he caught Ashton’s eyes and the boy smirked knowingly at him but – thank god – didn’t say anything about it. 

 

\---  
When Michael walked into the kitchen the next morning, his three roommates were already there, eating breakfast in comfortable silence. The blue haired boy grabbed (his) green cereal bowl, a box of cereal, a spoon and milk and sat down in his respective spot, next to Luke.  
The boy gently bumped his knee against Michael like he did every morning; it was his way of saying good morning without having to actually form the words. The older boy offered him a small smile, having almost completely forgotten about the night before.  
Luke smiled back and Michael let his eyes wander over his face. His hair was a mess and his blue eyes were looking rather tired. His nose, which Michael had found simply adorable since day one, was a light shade of red because it was quite cold inside of their apartment at this time of day. 

Suddenly Calum got up and walked towards the counter, grabbing a banana from the fruit scale. He sat back down while peeling the fruit and then looked up to lock eyes with Michael.  
The boy knew he should’ve looked away when he still had the chance but now it was too late. Calum didn’t break the eye contact while opening his mouth wide enough to push the fruit past his plump lips. Even with his mouth open and his eyes looking right into Michael’s, the blue haired boy could see the smugness on his face. It was almost challenging really, like Calum was daring Michael to look away now.  
He closed his mouth so his lips were wrapped around the fruit and it was very obvious he was not planning on taking an actual bit any time soon.  
Michael clenched his jaw and gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing while he was staring into Calum large, brown eyes.  
From the corner of his eyes he could tell both Ashton and Luke were looking at Michael with amused smiles on their faces. The blue haired boy wondered why they refused to look at their roommate but wasn’t in the position to tease them about it. Instead he let his eyes flutter to Calum’s lips and back up to his eyes, not knowing what else to do with himself.  
The tanned boy hollowed his cheeks the tiniest bit and then the kiwi boy finally took a bite and moved the fruit away from his mouth, licking his lips before letting a shit eating grin take over his entire face.  
“You’re such a little shit Calum.” Ashton then giggled, causing the other two to laugh. Michael managed a smile as well, but decided to focus on his breakfast from now on.

He kinda knew he had deserved this – all of it, really – but would they really tease him for the next five months to make it up for what he had done to them?  
Also, they were obviously taking it a lot further then Michael had; he was sure of it.  
The boy forced himself to think about anything but the way Calum’s lips had looked, or the way he had looked up at Michael because he would probably embarrass himself only more if he didn’t. 

\---

A week had gone by since his roommates had found out about Michael being a virgin and their comments and actions– especially the one with the banana – seemed to haunt him even in his dreams.  
He had woken up on Sunday with an aching boner just because he had dreamed about his friends, and to be honest, it was all very confusing him so much.  
Sure, he had known he was gay ever since he was seven and his friends had always been really attractive but though teasing them had never been a problem, being teased by them obviously was. It left him quite frustrating.  
And because of that, he was only more embarrassed every single time they said or did something sexual to him, knowing he would probably be dreaming about it or jerking off to it later. 

He was the last to wake up so when he stumbled into the kitchen to eat a late breakfast – he refused to call it brunch because that would mean he would have to skip lunch – everybody was already gone. The blue haired boy figured Calum and Ashton were to the gym and Luke was either with them or at work in the coffee shop on campus. Michael didn’t really mind; no matter how much he loved his friends, he needed time to be alone every now and then as well. 

After breakfast he played the guitar for an hour or so. Then he got bored and played video games.  
When he looked at the clock and saw it was almost one p.m. and his friends would be home soon, he decided to do the dishes. It was his turn after all and Ashton would probably get mad if they didn’t have any clean plates for lunch.  
He filled the sink with hot water and added – too much – soap. He spent about ten minutes searching for the dish brush and then started whistling a tune while cleaning the huge pile of dirty dishes. After a while the whistling turned into singing and because Michael had always been rather loud, he didn’t even hear the others come home.

He jumped a little when he felt a presence behind him, splashing water and soap onto himself and the kitchen tiles. The body behind him moved closer until a stomach was pressed against his back and a chin resting on his shoulder. The person smelled like a mix of apple shampoo and deodorant but that didn’t tell Michael much since his friends always borrowed each other’s stuff whenever they went to the gym. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and Michael looked down, only to find out the arms were tan, a bit hairy and un-tattooed.  
“Hi Ash.” He breathed out, hoping the boy couldn’t see – or feel - the heat of his cheeks or hear the way his heart was almost beating out of his chest. He wasn’t sure why the older boy had such an effect on him but he didn’t need said boy to find out either way.  
“Hi.” Ashton giggled, not moving away from Michael at all.  
“Look at you, doing the dishes without me telling you to…” The eldest said, nuzzling his face in the crook of Michael’s neck. The boy furrowed his brows because even though the four of them cuddled a lot, Ashton was currently taking it to a whole new level and Michael would’ve enjoyed it a lot more if a voice in his head wouldn’t be telling him he was only doing it to tease Michael, to make him blush so the three of them could make fun of him.  
“Good boy.” Ashton added, his breath hot against the skin beneath Michael’s ear. He really couldn’t help it when his entire body tensed.  
Michael was sure his friend had noticed for he chuckled slyly, placed a kiss on the blue haired boy’s bare shoulder and then left him. 

His back suddenly felt cold.

\---

Calum was busy trying to pick between Iron Man two or Captain America when the doorbell rang, telling the four boys the pizzas Ashton had ordered had arrived.  
“Luke, go get the pizzas.” Ashton told him, fixing the boy a look.  
“I can’t.” The blonde pouted, jutting out his bottom lip and making his eyes even bigger than they were. Luke had been whining about sore limbs all day. Michael had laughed at him and told him that was his punishment for going to the gym with the two ‘hulks’ as Michael liked to refer to their roommates. Ashton and Calum had both told him they had warned him this would happen but all Luke could do was pout and complain.  
“Too bad. I’ve cleaned up the entire living room and kitchen today, I’m not doing anything anymore.”  
Luke looked from Ashton to Calum and then to Michael, smiling brightly when he noticed the blue haired boy was doing absolutely nothing.  
“Mikey.” He started, using the same trick that hadn’t worked on Ashton.  
“No.” Michael said.  
“Please. I’m in pain.”  
“It’s your own fault Lukey.”  
The boy tried to sound stern but with the way the blue eyes were looking at him, he could feel his resolve already crumbling.  
“Please Michael? I’ll do the dishes for you next time it’s your turn.” Luke promised and Michael pretended to be considering it, knowing Luke would probably add to it if he didn’t agree right away.  
“And I’ll do groceries tomorrow.” He promised and Michael smirked.  
“Deal.” He said as he got up and walked to the front door. The delivery person rang the doorbell again but Michael refused to move faster because of that.  
He took the pizzas from the boy and handed him the money and then pushed the door shut with his foot.

“Oh, and Mikey, could you get the beers too? Since you’re already standing and all.” Luke tried when he walked back into the living room. Michael rolled his eyes.  
“And napkins maybe?”  
The boy grumbled but placed the pizzas on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to get the beers and napkins nonetheless.  
“We don’t have an opener either.” Luke smiled up at Michael.  
“I swear to god Luke…” He started while turning around to get the beer opener. He didn’t finish his sentence though. 

When he sat down on the couch, next to Calum, he mumbled something along the lines of ‘give them an inch and they’ll take a fucking mile’, causing Luke to smile sweetly at him again, mouthing an overdone ‘I love you’.  
Calum, however, was less sweet about it . He grinned at Michael as he placed his hand on Michael’s inner thigh.  
“I bet you’ve got more to give than just an inch babe.” He said in a suggestive tone, moving his hand up. Michael’s cheeks reddened right away and the boy squirmed as Calum’s hand neared his crotch. He wasn’t sure if he really didn’t want Calum to touch him or if he simply didn’t want his friend to find out he was chubbing up already. It didn’t take him long to figure out it was the latter.  
When Calum’s pinkie was only an inch or two away from Michael’s crotch he pulled away, smirking at the slightly older boy before turning his attention to the movie. Michael finally released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding.  
He could feel Luke and Ashton’s eyes on him and though he couldn’t recognize the looks on their faces from the corner of his eyes, he refused to properly look at them.  
Fucking teasers.

The rest of the film night was spent like it always was; the boys ate unhealthy shit, drank too much beer and fell asleep on the couch. It was nothing new and Michael was pretty sure it would never change.  
The last thing he thought about before he really couldn’t fight the tiredness anymore was the way Calum had looked at him when he had made another dirty joke. It was like Michael could still feel his hand on his inner thigh.  
God, he wished he wasn’t going to wake up with another boner. 

\---

The sound of a book bag falling to the ground and the sight that followed told Michael it was Luke who had just come home that Monday.  
The blue haired boy hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until the creaking of the apartment’s door had woken him up and now the boy was rubbing at his tired eyes while Luke approached him.  
“Good morning.” He giggled at the boy on the couch.  
“Hi” was Michael’s reply. He closed his eyes again, feeling too lazy to keep them open for longer than five seconds. 

“Come cuddle with me.” He commanded the blonde who looked like he was about to sit down in a single chair.  
“Okay.” The blonde beamed. Cuddling was something that occurred a lot – some would say too much – between the four students but no matter what, they would never get enough of it. They occasionally shared beds as well.

The blue haired boy scooted over so there was enough space for Luke to lie down. But instead of opting to face Michael, the blonde turned his back to him.  
Luke moved around to get comfortable so the older boy quickly wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist to make sure he wouldn’t fall off the couch.  
Michael was pretty sure Luke was done moving so he closed his eyes and hummed contently, but then the blonde scooted back a bit so his bum was right against Michael’s crotch. His eyes shot open as he stared at the back of the blonde boy’s head, praying to whatever god was out there that the boy wouldn’t move another inch anymore. He knew he’d be completely fucked if he would.

“How was your day?” Luke asked after half a minute or so, probably not even noticing how hard Michael was trying to concentrate on anything but him. Fuck, he even smelled good.  
“Good.” Michael answered, hoping his friend would get the hint and stop talking.  
“Nice. How’s your art project coming along? It’s due next week, right?” Luke asked, moving around a bit, creating friction Michael didn’t need right now.  
He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. Then he answered.  
“Yeah, it’s going pretty well. My teacher says it’s the best she’s seen from our class so far.”  
“Oh, that’s great!” Luke offered, moving his bum again. This time, Michael swore it was on purpose.  
“Luke…” Michael started, not knowing how to finish his sentence yet. Even after all the jokes that had already been made, Michael had never expected they would take it this far. And from Luke, out of all people.  
“Yeah?” The blonde replied, sounding completely innocent.  
“Please stop moving.”  
“Why?”  
The blue haired boy could hear the amusement in his voice; the little shit.  
“You know why. Just stay still.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
He didn’t sound like he meant it at all.

The blonde managed to stay still for three minutes. Tops.  
Then he started moving around again, pretending to be trying to get more comfortable. Michael knew that wasn’t the reason he had done it.  
His bum pressed against Michael and the boy had to bite his lip and think about anything but what was happening right now. He might have been a virgin, but he refused to get hard over spooning his – very attractive - roommate.  
It was just… it was like all of Luke’s jokes, all of the other boys’ stupid jokes as well, were all coming back to him now. Like what Luke had said about being good with his fingers or the way he had looked at him while licking the pizza topping off of his thumb. It was unfair really.

“I swear to god Luke, if you don’t stop moving now I’m gonna push you off of this damn couch.” He grumbled when Luke did it again. This time the boy had the audacity to fucking giggle. Michael’s cheeks were red with both embarrassment and arousal but he couldn’t deny it felt good. He just wished Luke would stop teasing and either fucking do something about his semi hard-on or leave him alone so Michael could handle it himself; he had gotten quite good at that after all.

“Luke, fuck¸ please!”  
Michael wasn’t proud of himself. He had never imagined he’d be one to beg but it was all becoming too much and he couldn’t handle it anymore. Yet his body refused to push Luke away.  
“Please what?”  
The voice sounded teasing, but it obviously wasn’t Luke’s.  
Michael opened his eyes and looked up to see both Calum and Ashton in front of them, their arms crossed in front of their chests, smirks on their faces. Of course they had decided to show up right now. 

“Warn us, next time you’re about to fuck. And please don’t even think about fucking on our shared couch… People would like to sit there, you know.” Calum said, his eyes focussed on Michael. He made it sound like it was a joke but the smirk had almost completely left his face. The boy would’ve swore it was jealousy that was overtaking his face. It did funny things to the blue haired boy’s stomach.  
“Oh, no…” Luke muttered, suddenly turning back into the shy and blushing boy he had always been. Until today, that is.  
“I was just messing around. He was asking me to stop.” Luke said, not meeting anybody’s eyes. He hadn’t moved away from Michael though. Ashton’s eyebrows shot up as he shot the pair on the couch a questioning and disbelieving look.  
“I mean, not that I would mind taking his virginity, obviously…” The youngest then smirked. He wriggled his bum against Michael one last time in a teasing way, the boy gasping slightly and squeezing his eyes shut. Michael wondered, once again, what had happened to his sweet, innocent Lukey. 

The blue haired boy didn’t wait for anyone to start laughing this time. He was sure it was just another prank and his friends didn’t need to know he was actually semi hard just from what Luke had done to him and the fact that the other two had seen it happening.  
So he gently pushed the youngest away so he could climb off of the couch from behind him and hurried to his room. He needed to calm down.

\---

His fingers were flying over the strings of his guitar as Michael hummed along to the song he had just learned to play.  
Making music had always been the perfect way to blow off some steam, it seemed, and he really needed that right now.  
His head was one big mess with thoughts about the last few days – especially the last hour – and the want he felt towards his three roommates. It was too much, really. 

Almost half an hour had passed since he had fled from the living room to give himself some space and time to think and luckily his music had drowned out the sounds of the living room because he didn’t need to hear his friends laugh at him or plan their next joke. He got it; he had been a dick. But they were taking it too far.

Just as the song came to an end, a knock on the door was heard. The boy sighed but told whoever was on the other side to come in anyways.  
He wasn’t mad; just very, very sexually frustrated.

The door was being pushed open but Michael didn’t look up from his instrument.  
“Hi.”  
It was Ashton. Of course it was.  
But then he heard two other people walking into his room and he noticed all three of his friends were now in his room. Well, at least they weren’t making fun of him anymore.

Ashton sat down in Michael’s desk chair, moving it so he was right in front of the boy while the other two sat down on his bed, Luke on his right and Calum on his left.  
“We’re sorry Mikey. We just wanted to have a bit of fun.” Ashton started out, his eyes focused on the boy in front of him. Michael opened his mouth to argue with him but Ashton wouldn’t let him.  
“It started out as payback I guess but we had a bit too much fun with it. But if it really bothers you, we will quit.”  
Michael blinked at the boy twice, not knowing how to respond.  
“We’re sorry. We don’t want you to be uncomfortable around us at all.” Calum added.  
“Or mad at us.” Ashton was quick to add.  
“I’m not.” Michael argued before his brain had even caught up.  
“You just ran out of the living room and hid in your room for, like, an hour though.” Luke helpfully pointed out.  
“Yeah, but not because I am mad.”  
Ashton crossed his arms in front of his chest and shot him a look.  
“Then why did you run?”  
“I did not run.” Michael argued, but Ashton only raised his eyebrows at him, still waiting for his answer.  
“Because I had a fucking boner and I didn’t want you guys to see.” Michael said in one single breath. He stared at his own feet and bit his bottom lip, not daring to look up.  
“It might have been a game for you guys, and at one point it was for me as well, but then it got serious for me.” His cheeks were bright red at this point but he was glad to have it off of his chest. He could pretty much feel Luke and Calum’s slightly worrying stares on him.  
Ashton got off his chair and crouched in front of Michael, his hands on the boy’s knees as he looked into Michael’s eyes.  
“Mikey, we’re sorry. We didn’t want you to feel like being a virgin is a bad thing or whatever; you shouldn’t feel ashamed of it at all. It’s good you are waiting for someone special, someone you can trust and we shouldn’t have...”  
“Ash, I don’t want to wait.” He cut his friend of.  
“Really, Mikey, you’ll regret it if your first time will be with someone who doesn’t care for you at all.”  
“I know they care.” Michael mumbled.  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I’m sure.”  
“Who is it?” Luke asked quietly. Michael looked at him.  
“You.” Then he looked at Calum.  
“Any of you.”  
The three boys around him stayed quiet for a moment. Then Ashton leaned forward and pecked his lips, just briefly.  
“You’re not just saying this right? Pretending to want us just so you can lose your virginity? Because, like I said, it’s kinda special and…”  
“Ash.” Michael cut him off once more.  
“I want this. I’ve thought about it. I think I knew even back when I teased you lot. You teasing me just helped me realize it and…”  
The eldest of the group stood up and then moved into Michael’s lap, straddling him. He took Michael’s face into his large hands and surged forward, kissing him a little desperately. 

With his eyes closed and his mind occupied with Ashton, Ashton, Ashton, he could still feel the two bodies beside him moving closer. He could feel a hand on his thigh which definitely wasn’t Ashton’s for his were in his hair and on his cheek and then he felt warm breath hitting the skin beneath his ear.  
“We knew this was your goal all along.” Calum whispered before placing a brief kiss on his pale skin.  
“Quite frustrating, isn’t it? To feel like you can almost have someone but then they make a joke out of it…” The tanned boy went to suck on his skin and then blew on the spot, causing Michael to shiver and creating goose bumps. The boy whined into Ashton’s mouth, who swallowed it all.  
Luke’s hand was still on his thigh, moving upwards until it was palming his rapidly growing hard on. 

The blue haired boy had to push Ashton away, had to gasp for air because it was all a bit too much. When he opened his eyes he was staring into dark, hazel eyes.  
“Off.” Ashton mumbled as his hands found the hem of his shirt, tugging on it. Michael lifted his arms and let the piece of fabric be pulled off of him, didn’t watch it fall to the floor but watched Ashton lean down to join Calum instead. While the tanned boy sucked a hickey into his neck, the eldest of the group was mouthing at his collarbone. Luke’s hands went to his belt but then came to a sudden halt.  
“Is this okay Mikey?” he asked first, his voice soft.  
“Fuck yeah.” The boy breathed out, causing all three of his friends to chuckle.  
A strong arm, either belonging to Calum or Ashton, pushed Michael so he landed on his back. Ashton stood up to remove his own shirt and Michael let his eyes roam over his naked chest while Calum shifted so he could lick at the pale boy’s nipple.  
Now Michael had seen Ashton naked several times - all of them really - and though he had always been pleased to see his roommates toned bodies, it was a lot more exciting this time. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on their abs and biceps and asses and, oh god; was this really happening?

Ashton didn’t move for a while, just stood there as he watched Luke getting rid of the rest of Michael’s clothes and Calum sucking on the boy’s right nipple while playing with the left, causing Michael to whine and moan softly already.  
Not liking that the eldest was so far, Michael reached out his hand towards him. The boy grabbed it and the blue haired boy pulled him closer by it.  
“Kiss?” He started out to say. But then Luke removed his boxers and wrapped his hand around the base of his dick and it came out more as a gasp. Ashton smirked at him but climbed over Luke nonetheless, kneeling down next to the blonde and leaning down to connect his and Michael’s lips again.  
The kiss was rough and messy, Ashton’s teeth hurting Michael in the best way. 

Luke’s hand moved up teasingly slow and the boy was about to jerk his hips up in an attempt to get some friction when Calum’s strong hands pinned him down.  
Michael opened his eyes to see both Luke and Calum grinning at him and he couldn’t help but whine again.  
“Patience Mikey.” The eldest mumbled against his kiss swollen lips.  
“You don’t want this to be over within a few minutes, do you?”  
All the boy could do was shake his head at a rapid pace.  
“Good boy.” Ashton purred, reminding Michael of the day he had wrapped himself around Michael when he had been doing the dishes. Back then Michael had thought he had only said it to tease Michael, to turn him on. But apparently it was just a thing Ashton liked to say, which was more than okay by the blue haired boy. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Luke’s hand had reached the tip of his cock and brushed his thumb over his head.  
“Feels good?” The blonde asked in a low voice and Michael bit his lip and nodded while Luke did it once again.  
Not seeming to like he was the only one who wasn’t getting any attention at the moment, Calum moved up and placed his plump lips on Michaels, tasting him for the first time. The boy’s hand roamed over Michael’s chest while the other was in his hair, tugging slightly every now and then.  
“Fuck Cal.” Michael moaned when they broke apart for air. When his mouth was back he licked into it desperately, his hands finding the hem of the tanned boy’s shirt. With some help from Ashton, the shirt was off in no time.  
With the way Calum was kissing him and Ashton mouthing at a hickey the raven haired boy had left earlier and Luke still stroking him frustratingly slow, Michael didn’t know what to do with himself anymore.  
“Fuck.” He all but sobbed into Calum’s mouth while he tried to arch his back off of the mattress. Calum’s hand made this impossible though.  
Luke locked eyes with him, winked at the blue haired boy and then lowered his face so his lips were about an inch away from Michael’s tip. He could feel his warm breath against his most sensitive spot and he was biting his lip while waiting for the youngest to make a move.  
The boy licked his lips while staring into Michael’s eyes and then lowered himself even further, skilfully wrapping his lips around the head of Michael’s dick.  
He let his head fall back and groaned, his left hand moving into Luke’s hair and his right grabbing Ashton’s arm, just to have something to hold onto.  
The eldest pecked his lips and then moved away; Michael had his eyes squeezed shut so he couldn’t see where he was going. He wanted to look but he couldn’t; Luke’s warm mouth was making it impossible to do anything but moan and squirm.

He figured it was Calum who started mouthing at his neck and playing with his nipples again. The stimulation was a bit too much but he could never tell the boy to stop.  
Then he felt a hand on his thigh and Luke pulling off of his dick.  
“Fuck, Luke, don’t stop!” he whined, but there came no response.  
He opened his eyes to see what was wrong, but the sight he was met with was the last thing he had expected.  
In front of him, right above his extremely hard dick, Ashton and Luke were making out. It looked a bit dirty, like in porn or whatever. Michael could see their tongues licking into each other’s mouth and, fuck, if this wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever seen, he wasn’t sure what was.  
Even Calum stopped doing whatever it was that was making Michael feel light headed to gape at the two blondes.  
“Fuck, that’s hot.” He mumbled. Michael could only hum to show he agreed with him.

Luke was the first to pull away and both boys erupted in giggles. It didn’t seem like either of the boys regretted the kiss or felt awkward afterward. Not at all.  
As if on que, the two boys lowered their heads and before Michael even realised what was about to happen, the two were kissing around his dick, their tongues either licking at Michael’s hard on or each other.  
Ashton or Luke would occasionally suck on the head, which had Michael seeing stars.  
For a moment, it seemed like Calum was considering to join them, but then he decided to go back to kissing Michael and making him feel as good as possible.

“Guys…” Michael moaned only a minute or two later, when Luke’s hand was gently massaging his balls.  
“Hmm?” Ashton hummed around his dick, the delicious vibrations making Michael feel even closer than he already had.  
“I’m gonna cum” He said, his voice sounding hoarse from all the whining he had done.  
“Cum” Luke told him.  
He moved so he could carefully wrap his lips around Michael’s balls and that was it for him.

The hand which had been in Ashton’s hair pulled a little harder than he had intended to but the eldest didn’t seem to mind; instead he actually moaned.  
If Michael hadn’t been on the brink of orgasm, he would’ve made a mental note of that.

“Fuck!” Michael all but cried, his hips jerking up, causing Ashton to gag slightly.  
The dirty blonde didn’t pull away though, only hollowing his cheeks even more.  
“Cum for us, Mikey.” Calum whispered against the sensitive skin beneath his ear and that’s when he finally started cumming.  
His whole body suddenly stilled as he shot his load into Ashton’s inviting mouth, the boy swallowing it all.  
Michael had to push him and Luke off of him soon enough, his body too sensitive to let them touch him. 

Calum was the first to kiss him afterwards.  
“That was fucking amazing.” Michael sighted contently against his lips.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Michael smiled.  
“Good.” The kiwi boy giggled.  
“Can I do you now? Like, in a minute or two?” Michael questioned.  
“God yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo the ending is a bit abrupt but I was too lazy to make it any longer. I have been working on it for quite a while because I'm really busy lately. I might write a second part where they actually fuck one day, if you guys want me to...
> 
> xx


End file.
